hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Clock
Event Goals * Earn 250 items in the Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) to get a special totem. It will give you a tool and 7 items for entering locations every 24 hours. * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Night Queen Amulet. Earn 2x the assemblers in "Night" mode and +30 energy recovery rate increase for 10 days. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore Jack's Tower in the Illusions effect x3 ** Leave the Tower in a non-anomaly mode for about a day or so, play other locations and it should show up at some point. Daily Goals * Click on the Mystical Gate Totem to get special rewards! * Collect 5 Gifts * Open 3 Gifts from the Spirit Treasury * Play Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) * Collect Ghostly Stars (needed to open Gifts, play Jack's Tower to get them) * Collect Winged Keys in Jack's Tower (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Guiding Candles (needed to enter Jack's Tower during the event) * Click the Invisibility Hats aka floating witches hats to earn coins and energy. ** Click on Zombie girls for the same thing. * Fight Zombies as a special Halloween Monster to earn all kinds of rewards Mystical Gate Rank 1: Spirit Gate * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Guiding Candles, 3 Ghostly Stars Rank 2: Magical Portal * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Ghostly Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Guiding Candles, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Ghostly Propylaeum * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Ghostly Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Guiding Candles, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Otherworldly Brama * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Ghostly Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Guiding Candles, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Halloween Arch * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Ghostly Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Guiding Candles, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Gate Between Worlds * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Ghostly Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Guiding Candles, 1 Event Assembler Gothic Chests * Ghost's Chest: ** 20 Ghostly Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Ghost Kitten, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Winged Keys) * Zombie's Chest: ** 40 Ghostly Stars, 25 Magic Pumpkins, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Love Nets, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Winged Keys) * Vampire's Chest: ** 60 Ghostly Stars, 40 Magic Pumpkins, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Ghost Kitten, 1 Night King's Ring, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Winged Keys) * Wizard's Chest: ** 80 Ghostly Stars, 50 Magic Pumpkins, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Ghost Kitten, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Winged Keys) * Jack Samhain's Chest: ** 100 Ghostly Stars, 100 Magic Pumpkins, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Ghost Kitten, 1 Balloon Pumpkin, 1 Night King's Ring, 1 Love Nets, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Winged Keys) * Dark Queen's Chest (1000 Key Chest): ** 300 Magic Pumpkins, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Otherworldly Tea, 2 Witch's Soup, 2 Soft Landing Cake, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Winged Keys) Related Pages * Related Case: ** Through the Darkness * Related Location: ** Jack's Tower * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2018 Events